


Bande de brutes !

by malurette



Series: Des trous, des p'tits trous... [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Cruelty, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hueco Mundo, M/M, Tea, Teasing, phallic swords
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur les habitants de Hueco Mundo ; personnages, couples, ratings et genres variés. 1ère vignette : Le thé d'Aizen. 2ème: Wonderweiss, Enfant innocent. 3ème: Luppi/Ulquiorra, Question d'émotions. 4ème: Luppi/Cirucci, Un papillon. 5ème: Noitra et son sabre. 6ème: Szayel et ses fracciones. 7ème: Luppi/Ggio, Un chat comme un autre. 8ème : Grimmjow, Nature sauvage. 9ème : Aizen et Ichigo, Manipulation. 10ème : Ulquiorra vs autres Arrancar, Un rôle de larbin. 11ème : Szayel et Yylfordt, On ne choisit pas sa famille. 12ème : Nnoitra et Tesla, À son service. 13ème : Grimmjow et Szayel, Panthère/Rose ?<br/>14ème : Aizen et Tosen, Pire aveugle que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aizen & Arrancar, Thé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le décorum de La Noches n’est pas du goût de tout le monde, apparemment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Mad tea party_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Aizen Sōsuke, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez et autres Arrancar  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "le thé d’Aizen" pour Sakoni/Koklico (Avent ’07)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de l’arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Le décorum imposé par Aizen à Las Noches provoque quelques discussions parmi les Arrancar. Ichimaru laisse faire en souriant, cela l’amuse. D’autant que son petit protégé, Luppi, trouve ça tout à fait à son goût. Tōsen ne peut en juger par lui-même, bien sûr, mais ne trouve rien à redire sur le principe. La plupart acceptent sans sourciller.

Un seul ose élever la voix et protester. Les tenues stylées, passent encore, mais prendre le thé comme des mémères en attendant de voir ce que ces vermines de Soul Society pourront tenter de pathétique contre eux ? « Et puis quoi encore ! »

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fait scandale, mais le seigneur Aizen le laisse dire. Ichimaru souligne que ce petit impatient indiscipliné lui rappelle ces malotrus de la Onzième Division.  
« Ben qu’elle vienne, cette Onzième ! » tonne Grimmjow. Plutôt que rester le cul sur une chaise à siroter son thé, il part à leur rencontre.

« Il vous désobéit…  
\- Il en paiera les conséquences. Reprends donc une tasse en attendant qu’il revienne. »


	2. Tousen & Wonderweiss, Silence/Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un enfant innocent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Innocence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Tōsen Kaname, Wonderweiss Margera  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "entre deux silences" pour Flo_Nelja (Noël ’06/Nouvel An ’07)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 23 ou 24, peut-être ? mais bof, une fois que vous avez passé le 21, c’est vraiment as comme si c’était important, à ce point-là.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 85 à peine ; les prochaines seront pus longues.

L’arrancar nouveau-né avait tout d’un petit enfant, apparence comme innocence. Réminiscence de son ancienne vie, Tousen se prenait à vouloir le protéger de tout qu’il y avait de laid et de mauvais à Las Noches. Qu’il grandisse droit et juste et ne se laisse pas corrompre par la pourriture de certains de ses aînés, au moins un temps.

Pour l’instant, entre deux silences attentifs et rêveurs, Wonderweiss s’extasiait sur le monde et ses nouveautés.  
Pourvu que cette tranquillité dure…


	3. Luppi/Ulqui, Une question d'émotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui mais s’il ne réagit pas ça n’est pas drôle !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une question d’émotions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Luppi Antenor/Ulquiorra Cifer, un peu de Luppi/Grimmjow  
>  **Genre :** incompatibilité  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Rupi et Ulquiorra" pour Sakoni/Koklico (St-Valentin ’07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Ulquiorra est joli. Plutôt fort. Et il a les faveurs d’Aizen-sama. Seulement, il est insensible, à un tel point que c’en devient frustrant. Les tatouages sur ses joues ne sont là que pour le style, jamais Luppi ne l’a vu pleurer, ni exprimer aucune émotion, en fait, quels qu’aient été ses efforts. Vraiment, vraiment frustrant. Vexant.

Luppi préfère de loin les shinigami, débordants de sensibilité quand on les asticote, et les humains, voire même ce rustre imbécile de Grimmjow. Au moins, il obtient une réaction, avec lui. Même si ça n’est pas exactement celle qu’il souhaite et même s’il préfèrerait quelqu’un de plus… civilisé, c’est toujours mieux que d’être ignoré.


	4. Luppi/Cirucci, Un papillon dans un couloir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et celle-ci, Luppi la trouvait à son goût.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un papillon dans un couloir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** un Papillon de l’Enfer, Luppi Antenor et Cirucci Sanderwicci ; mention de Wonderwice  
>  **Genre :** un peu zarbi ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "un papillon dans un couloir", pour Sakoni/Koklico (printemps ’07)  
>  ~~oui parce que bizarrement je n’avais pas envie que ça soit Cirucci elle-même le papillon en question :S~~  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : à cause des personnages, arc des Arrancar _of course_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

À vue d’antenne, Hueco Mundo est composé presque exclusivement de couloirs. Des tas et des tas de couloirs enchevêtrés, qui ne mènent souvent nulle part, et où il serait trop facile de se perdre.  
Croyez-en le petit papillon de l’Enfer égaré dans une brèche entre deux mondes : des couloirs, il a l’habitude d’en voir, il s’est perdu assez souvent comme ça dans les sous-sols de la Sixième Division. Ceux-là, il pourrait en jurer, pourraient égarer même les natifs de ce monde et les conduire aux rencontres les plus improbables, juste en prenant un mauvais tournant.

Lui-même aurait sans doute pu retrouver les shinigami qu’il accompagnait, si un coup de vent venu de nulle part ne l’avait déporté dans l’embranchement voisin de celui qu’il visait. Ensuite… ensuite, ben, il s’était simplement perdu. Il est difficile de faire attention à son chemin quand on essaie d’échapper à un enfant aux grands yeux qui vous poursuit en poussant des cris émerveillés.

Il aurait peut-être pu s’en tirer quand même, s’il n’était tombé ensuite sur deux voix qui se disputaient violemment, et avec un vocabulaire très coloré, à propos d’envahir le domaine des autres, d’être malpoli, et ensuite, d’avoir un look pitoyable. Apparemment, un sens de l’esthétique divergent ajoutait à l’insulte de s’être égaré ? Et de leurs choix vestimentaires, les insultes descendirent au choix des armes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des disques volants et quelques tentacules se battent en duel autour de lui, tentant de prouver lequel était le plus efficace pour attraper tu-vois-ce-papillon-là-bas-j’te-parie-qu’y’a-que-moi-qui-l’atteint. Ahlala, il savait qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester sagement dans sa cage…


	5. Nnoitra(/Nelliel) ; Son sabre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Santa Teresa, _pray for us_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la nature féminine (ou non) d’un sabre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nnoitra Jiruga, son sabre, et Neliel Tu Oderschvank  
>  **Genre :** UST zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** la misogynie intrinsèque de Nnoitra n’engage que lui.  
>  **Prompt :** le sabre de Nnoitra "humanisé"  
>  pour Ishime lors d‘un mème à gijinka (août ’08)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : arc des Arrancar ; back-story de Nell  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

On pourrait dire que Santa Teresa, avec un nom pareil, est de nature féminine. Nnoitra conteste ça violemment. On ne peut pas rapprocher son prédateur de sabre d’une donzelle, affirme-t-il. In-com-pa-ra-ble. Sa Mante religieuse est étudiée entièrement pour tuer ; voyez ses pattes ravisseuses : puissantes, rapides, efficaces, elles vous arrachent la tête sans faire un pli. C’est tout sauf une faible femelle.

Alors que Neliel... franchement, vous croiriez que ça peut être une guerrière, ça ? Avec des formes pareilles ? Elle aurait sa place dans un harem, pas sur un champ de bataille.  
Pour Nnoitra, cette garce a gagné sa place d’Espada sur le dos. Il refuse de croire à sa force. Il en oublie qu’Aizen ne se laisserait pas abuser par les charmes d’une femme.

Au lieu de le rectifier là-dessus, Santa Teresa lui souffle que la différence fondamentale entre elles réside dans leur place : dans sa main. Santa Teresa s’y trouve fidèlement. Neliel, au lieu d’être à ses pieds, se tient dressée sur son chemin. Il faudrait en faire plutôt un point commun. Santa Teresa est prête à partager cette place si ça veut dire que son porteur devient plus fort, susurre-t-elle.


	6. Szayelaporo & ses fracciones ; Chair de ma chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce que Szayel peut faire subir à ses Fracciones parfois, au nom des exigences de son corps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chair de ma chair  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Szayel-Aporro Grantz et ses Fracciones  
>  **Genre :** gore/vore  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « démembrement » sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Avertissement :** je répète, c’est crade  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : arc des Arrancar, quand on rencontre lesdits fracciones – non, je ne me souviens plus des références des chapitres  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Les protocoles expérimentaux de Szayel-aporo sont en théorie bien rôdés. Il sait ce qu’il fait. Surtout, ne cherchez pas à discuter de cela avec lui si vous ne voulez pas qu’il vous fasse directement la démonstration de ses méthodes.

Pourtant, il arrive que quelque chose aille de travers. Une erreur de manipulation et le sujet dont il étudiait les propriétés lui explose entre les mains. Le sang gicle. Des doigts de l’Octava Espada ne restent plus que des lambeaux sanguinolents pendant au bout de bras hideusement écharpés.

Szayel en reste abasourdi, plus de surprise et de colère que de douleur. Puis il blâme l’accident sur les Fracciones qui lui servent de grouillots de laboratoire (et, à l’occasion, de cobayes).  
Il invective le plus proche, peu lui importe son nom :

« Stupide animal ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Regarde ce qui est arrivé par ta faute ! »  
Il suffirait à Szayel, pour guérir sa blessure, d’avaler la maladroite Fracción. Punition et réparation en un seul geste, quelle efficacité il a mis au point avec cette technique de régénération ! Il pourrait le tuer proprement et rapidement et le manger vite pour se guérir.

Au lieu de cela, il s’acharne sur lui. Il le renverse et le roue de coups de pieds, avant de déchirer sa chair de ses dents, petits bouts par petits bouts. Il les avale avec volupté, goûtant leur chaleur encore vivante, le sang, la force qui se déverse vers son propre corps, jusqu’au fourmillement de ses membres qui repoussent et de ses plaies qui se referment.

Ses blessures guéries, il ne s’arrête pas pour autant. Il le déchiquette entièrement, faisant tomber sur lui une pluie d’insultes entre chaque morceau qu’il arrache, se servant avec une joie sombre et un plaisir pervers de ses mains retrouvées.

Chez cet Arrancar, les fonctions biologiques sont tellement altérées qu’il ne connaît plus de plaisir sexuel. Il se contente par des moyens détournés ; par un biais purement intellectuel, en disséquant hollows, humains et shinigami selon ce qui lui tombe sous la main, ou par des méthodes physiques alternatives, impliquant les corps de tiers.

Au-dessus de la pulpe sanguinolente qui reste de sa Fracción, enfin calmé, il soupire de contentement. La preuve est faite que la connexion entre lui et ses Fracciones est efficace : plus elles souffrent, plus il jouit.


	7. Luppi/Ggio ; Minou minou...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De ces animaux sauvages à apprivoiser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Minou minou  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Luppi Antenor/Ggio Vega ; mention de Luppi/Grimmjow  
>  **Genre :** pet-play  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "un chat comme un autre"  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** si quelqu’un peut me rappeler quand Ggio apparaît...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, Luppi conclue que Grimmy le Roi Panthère n’est qu’un connard, avec juste sa _Bastoooon !!_ dans le crâne et de la place pour rien d’autre. Ça n’est pas qu’il repousse ses avances, c’est qu’il ne les comprend même pas !  
Tant pis pour lui ; il reporte son attention sur un autre chat sauvage.

Ggio est un félin lui aussi ; il est gracieux et fier. D’une élégance sensuelle, et altier au point d’être arrogant, même – et ça menace de clasher avec Luppi qui l’est tout autant voire plus, même s’il l’exprime d’une autre manière. Physiquement aussi, ils se ressemblent un peu, tous deux androgynes.  
Ça constitue une revanche pour Luppi de se dire que non, il ne choisit pas ce Ggio pour une ressemblance avec Grimmjow-le-buff mais plutôt avec lui-même, qu’il fait cela (aussi) par narcissisme, pas (seulement) par compensation. Pour son amusement et sa satisfaction personnels.

La chasse est ouverte !

Un félin, ça s’apprivoise facilement en lui donnant de la viande fraîche et là-dessus Luppi sait y faire. De premier choix, qu’il est ! approuvé par des maîtres en la matière, et par lui-même.  
Et puis une fois le chat habitué à votre présence, ça se caresse tout simplement dans le sens du poil.

Et pas juste les cheveux. Des poils, Ggio en a d’autres. S’il ne se laisse pas toucher trop près du visage, à cause des dents de sabres de son masque, ça n’est pas grave. Luppi peut descendre plus bas un peu plus vite qu’il ne prévoyait à l’origine.


	8. Grimmjow - Sauvagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow un grand félin alpha et il chasse avec sa troupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sauvagerie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez et ses fracciones  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Vers la nature sauvage. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre '09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** éventuellement référence à l’arc flash-back de Grimmjow, ‘me souviens plus des références  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La nature sauvage de Grimmjow devrait le mettre à l’écart de la petite société que forment tant bien que mal les Arrancar. Et c’est vrai ; il se sent mal à l’aise parmi ces gugusses guindés, déguisés et jouant à la dînette autour de leur Seigneur, donnant plus l’impression de parodier les shinigami que de suivre l’évolution de leur espèce.

Cette même nature « sauvage » cependant l’unit de manière instinctive, viscérale, à ses fracciones. Quelque chose qui dépasse les liens des autres groupes, soi-disant civilisés. Ils forment un tout. Ils font partie de lui. Rien ne peut les séparer.


	9. Aizen & Ichigo - Grand manipulateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Chess-Master and the Hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est moi qui ai fait de toi ce que tu es  
>  **Auteur :** Base : Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Aizen Sōsuke et Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’y avait que les hommes, même si certains n’avaient que quinze ans. »  
> d’après Camille_Miko"> sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys"> (16-26 juillet ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** hum… chapitres 400 et des brouettes, je n’ai plus la référence exacte.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quinze ans, le bel âge. Assez grand et fort pour se croire déjà adulte, assez jeune encore pour être plein d’illusions et de beaux principes. L’âge idéal pour se faire recruter comme combattant pour une cause hyper secrète surtout si elle est surnaturelle.

_Oh, vaillant jeune guerrier, aidez-moi, vous êtes mon seul espoir, etc etc._

Quelles suppliques, des flatteries et des promesses, et des menaces voilées, et ils finissent toujours par tomber. Et voilà, un bel héros tout frais tout chaud tout prêt à l’emploi, capable même d’aller se faire trucider avec courage pour accomplir la mission qu’on lui confie.


	10. Ulquiorra & Orihime - Larbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On l'a assigné à la garde de l'otage et il prend son rôle trop à cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Larbinage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra Cifer, Lolly  & Menolly, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Non, Lucifer avait tort. »  
> d’après Aellane sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet ’10)  
>  **Note :** peut aller avec le one-shot plus long "Question d'estime"  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : plutôt début de l’arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cifer avait tort de jouer les larbins de cette greluche humaine, estimaient Lolly et Menoly. Elles ne pouvaient pas décemment dire que le Seigneur Aizen lui-même avait tort de l’avoir fait amener à Las Noches, mais quand même ! il aurait mieux valu l’enchaîner dans un cachot obscur et la laisser crever de faim, de soif, de froid, n’importe quoi.

Mais qu’un Espada s’abaisse à jouer les larbins pour elle à lui apporter leur bel uniforme et son repas et tout… c’était indigne !

\- Quoi, se moqua Grimmjow : vous pensez que vous auriez dû le faire vous-mêmes, peut-être ?


	11. Szayel vs Yylfordt - On ne choisit pas sa famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quels avantages peut-on tirer de ne pas être seul au monde... et quels inconvénients en subit-on ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On ne choisit pas sa famille…  
>  **Auteur :** **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Yylfordt et Szayelaporro Granz  
>  **Genre :** méchant  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Yylfordt et Szayelaporro Granz - _Big Brother Bully_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Note :** inverted trope, c’est le cadet le bully ici  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La plupart des Hollows n’ont pas de famille. Les Arrancar ont encore moins de raison d’en avoir, sinon d’adoption. Mais Szayelaporro et Yylfordt ont été créés ensemble, et ont grandi dans leurs pouvoirs ensemble. Si Yylfordt en tire un sentiment de fraternité, un amour et une fidélité, Szayel, lui, s’en soucie comme d’une guigne.

C’était bien d’avoir un frère sur qui taper pour s’entraîner, mais maintenant que leur écart de puissance se creuse de plus en plus, son mépris pour son frère en fait autant. Il lui veut encore plus d’être si faible à cause de ce lien : pas question de s’associer à une sous-merde ! Il ne perd donc plus une occasion pour l’écraser, de préférence en public. Il n’a pas idée, quand même, Yylfordt, d’aller rejoindre ce Club de Losers que sont les fracciones de Grimmjow ? Si Szayel l’attrape, il va lui refiler une bonne correction pour la peine, ah mais !


	12. Nnoitra/Tesla - Ses mains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si on lui demandait, Nnoitra jurerait que non, bien sûr que non, il n’éprouve rien pour Tesla. Heureusement personne ne demandera : ça lui évitera de mentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À son service  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz  
>  **Genre :** denial denial denial!  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** UST, « mains » d'après Uathann  
>  pour booster mon compte de mots sur muse_random"> (été '11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si on lui demandait, Nnoitra jurerait que non, bien sûr que non, il n’éprouve rien pour Tesla. Juste un peu de reconnaissance quand il le sert bien. Ce garçon est sa Fracción : il est là pour ça, rien de moins… rien de plus ?

Non, Nnoitra ne ressent rien de particulier envers ses inférieurs. Juste du mépris pour les autres, mais il tolère celui-ci.  
Et puis il aime bien observer la manière dont ses mains aux doigts déliés se serrent nerveusement sur le manche de son sabre chaque fois qu’il tient à prouver sa force.

…Heureusement, personne ne lui demandera jamais.


	13. Szayel vs Grimmjow - Rose !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szael a les cheveux roses ; oui, et alors ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rose !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Szayelapporo Granz, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Yylfordt Granz  
>  **Genre :** nawak, un peu gore  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Szayel – rose (pour un Mème à Geeks de Pi-Day)  
> ressorti pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il arrive que les autres Arrancar se moquent de l’apparence de Szayel. Celui qui a pris son corniaud de frère dans son équipe le premier :

« T’as les cheveux roses. C’est nul, comme couleur. Et ce reste de masque qui te fait une barrette de fillette... ridicule. »

S’il est vexé, Szayel refuse de se laisser démonter pour autant. Pas de la part de ce rustaud !

« Peut-être mais moi au moins je ne m’arrête pas aux apparences. Ce qui m’intéresse est en-dedans.  
\- Des conneries sur la grandeur d’âme intérieure ? s’amuse Grimmjaw.  
\- Non. Juste le joli puzzle de la chair. »


	14. Aizen et Tosen - Aveuglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nécessité des illusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Tōsen Kaname et Aizen Sōsuke  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Je ferai tomber vos illusions."  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : passé/spoil tome 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vos illusions n’ont aucune prise sur moi, énonce calmement Tōsen.  
Pour une fois, sa cécité le protège : Kyōka Suigetsu n’agit que sur la vue et non les autres sens de ses victimes. Aizen n’en a cure : il se sait suffisamment puissant pour éliminer l’importun, et faire passer sa mort pour un accident.

Il n’en aura pas besoin toutefois : il sait ce qu’il fait… et approuve.  
Et si ça ne suffit pas, il reste susceptible aux mots. Une parole soigneusement tournée peut le pousser à créer lui-même la croyance illusoire dont il aura besoin pour choisir son chemin.


End file.
